


Candid Portraiture

by AstriferousSprite



Series: Renaissance AU [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Duke Finn technically, M/M, Prince Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: Duke Finn and his consort Poe have their first portrait drawn. Trouble is, they can't seem to keep their eyes off each other.





	Candid Portraiture

**Author's Note:**

> Written for stormpilotweek, with the prompt _other AUs._

Finn arched his back as much as he could, gently laying a hand on Poe’s shoulder.

Not a day had passed since their wedding when a request for an official portrait had come forward; and the newly-coronated duke, already anxious to have his legacy preserved, had commissioned one of the finest artists of D’Qar to capture the two of them.

It had felt odd at first, not being the one behind the canvas (as he usually had been for the past year while in exile), but as the sessions continued, it became more natural to be the subject, rather than the artist. Perhaps this was a sign he was finally becoming a real ruler—or perhaps he had been too busy sweet-talking his husband to focus.

“Hold still,” said the artist (a young man named Ziff), wiping his brow with a charcoal-stained hand.

“What a charming man,” whispered Finn to his husband, barely shifting his face as Ziff continued to frantically sketch.

“This is the last session, right?” said Poe, not even bothering to keep his voice down. “Surely that’s cause enough to unwind later on.”

The corner of Finn’s mouth curled into a grin. “I look forward to it,” he whispered. “But do try to keep it down, love.”

“Or what?” said Poe, dropping his voice. “Must I be reprimanded in private?”

The duke allowed himself to chuckle. “If you’re trying to seduce me, I must warn you it’s a pointless endeavor.”

“I don’t understand.”

Finn rubbed his husband’s shoulder. “You cannot seduce a man already besotted with you.”

Poe blinked. “Oh.”

Finn’s gut twisted. “Was that too direct?” he asked, a bit panicked.

“Oh, no!” said Poe, cheeks flushed, “I’m just, I guess, _amazed_ at the notion that—”

“Your _Graces,_ ” said Ziff irritably. Both men jumped. “I admire the fact that you’re both comfortable, but for the love of God, could you _stay still for just a moment?_ ”

“Apologies,” said Finn sheepishly. The artist just shook his head and continued to sketch.

“It should comfort you to know that I’m quite fond of you as well,” whispered Poe from the corner of his mouth. Finn smiled, heart feeling light.

Perhaps he wasn’t completely ready to become a ruler yet. But with Poe at his side, it sure was beginning to feel more normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late posting--I had this planned for yesterday but got busy !  
> Anyways, this week was super fun! Hope to do this again next year.


End file.
